Sticy Situation
by coffeepyang
Summary: stuck in a weird situation..anyways it's just the beginning!
I ain't Hiro Mashima to be creating my own FT.

Just leave a review or just follow and favorite..if you like it :)

* * *

Today starts the school festival of Fiore Academy, and everyone scattered like grains on a beach..

This was a dreadful sight for janitors and cleaning ladies as students littered endlessly on a sunny day. Much to the dismay of the school staff, students however were enjoying the event at full blast, music blaring, food stalls with assorted menus and categories of games were being endorsed by different management.

"Lucy, you know we're gonna get lost if you keep on skipping like that."

"Sorry Levy-chan I just really like it here, it's like this school is calling me."

"yeah yeah I know. Just hold unto my arm okay? If we're gonna get lost it's till better if there's two of us."

"of course my dear best friend."

Both girls giggled as they slid their way inside the crowded place. They explored the school ground with enthusiasm, even trying out the different sets of food in each stall. Much to their lack of response to the crowd, they didn't notice two guys eating next to them.

* * *

"Rogue"

"Mm"

"Rogue"

"Mm"

"Rouge please"

"Shut up Eucliffe"

"C'mon! I wanna see the hot girls and the look on their faces when they see the GREAT STING EUCLIFFE!"

"No"

"Well why not?"

"You're grounded."

"Psh yeah right, like that's gonna stop me."

"what ever"

"so we're going?"

"No"

"Come on, it's the school festival everyone is invited, we are invited."

"Ask your dad first then we'll go"

"Like he'll let me"

"That's the point"

"okay what do you want?"

"what?"

"I can give you a 360 Fairy tail-Tenroujima arc game."

"I'm listening"

"seriously? Fine, and a plus on Tartaros video card. Happy?"

"what else?"

"what?! Tartaros is the latest arc you game-digger!"

Sigh

"Fine, we'll be home by 6 got it?"

"10."

"6:30"

"9"

"6:50"

"8:50"

"7"

"8:40"

"7:30"

"8:30"

"8:00"

"will you just make it 8:30?"

"Fine. Just stay out of trouble, I don't want your dad talk to my dad about the influence I get from you."

"okay! Let's go!"

Sting opened his garage revealing his Mercedes-Benz SL65 AMG Black Series, Sting smirked at his classic baby, but just when he slid into the interior he noticed Rogue poking at the front wheel, he tsked with pity at Sting's direction.

"Oh fucking great." exasperated, he glanced at the other car ahead of his mercedes, his old cherry red Ferrari F430, noticing the lock on the front wheel, he gave out an annoyed puff.

" He bought me cars for me to drive, and now he's locking them up. So what's the use of cars if you don't even use them?" he slumped down on the small bench next to his mercedes.

Sigh.

"Just promise me you won't cause any trouble." Rogue calmly stood up from his last position and walk towards his best friend. Sting, who got the gist gave him a choking embrace, even with Rogue struggling to get him off of him, he gave up and let him thank his idea.

"I promise Rogue-sama!"

And with that, the two walked across the Eucliffe's lawn and just behind the fence is the Cheney's residence. They were neighbors, childhood friends and partners in crime, they were also dubbed as the ' Twin Dragon Slayers' when both engaged in a battle royale of drag race a long time ago. But instead of becoming distant due to their once heated battle, both became closer than expected.

Rogue took out his remote and clicked open to his garage, revealing his blue McLaren 12C Spider. Sting whistled at his babe and checked out the interior once he got inside. He had never rode unto his Mclaren ever since it was bought like 5 days ago. Both of them had consistently drove Sting's cars when going to school, preferably his Ferrari since he likes attention so much he doubt the red paint will hide his presence.

Rogue revved the engine for a while and when he was satisfied he drove out of their garage and to the road.

* * *

Meanwhile, two girls had been staring dumbfounded at the scene next to their stall. Two hot guys were exposed eating like a pig in a crowded place, even the dark haired guy looked calm yet his eating habit gave him away.

The girls who knew them had their hearts devoured by the men in front of them, Sting Eucliffe noticing the small crowd of girls surrounding them, stopped midway and wiped his mouth like a bad boy, he slightly licked his knuckles and showed his canine. The girls enjoying his actions squealed right then and there. Lucy and Levy not really enjoying the loud squeals and constant push and shove of her personal space, had her temper fueled enough, making Levy cringed at the dark aura Lucy was emitting, as their school rumored, Lucy was sort of like Mira and Erza when snapped. She was eating her fish balls with the sticks snapping everytime she bit into them. That was a fair reason for Levy to move slightly far away from her if possible. And just when Lucy finished her fish balls, Sting Eucliffe smiled back at the ladies and winked, causing for the the ladies to squeal and giggle at his antics once more gradually shoving Lucy and scaring Levy when she heard something snapped.

Within a flash, Lucy used her infamous Lucy-kick on some fan girl and shoved everyone aside, she came face to face with Sting Eucliffe who had a puzzled expression.

"YOU!" she declared, pointing at him with confidence. He was taller than her, making a point on how her finger angled 20 or 25 degrees.

"You have the audacity to ruin my eating! I want you to stop with-with-"

Glancing at what he was really doing, she quizzically raised a brow at the fan girls and him.

"With what you are doing!"

"And what the hell am I doing then?"

Sting asked, his arms crossed on his chest. Smirking.

"You're, you- bewitching girls with your utterly handsome face! And sexy body!"

Fan girls oohed at her choice of words and even Levy joined their teasing.

Sting, startled by her bold proclamation stood a bit taller, Rogue however noticed his slight tensed body gave out a humored chuckle.

"That-that was an insult! You airheads!" she screamed at the fan girls obviously blushing and regretting as to why she just said that. She whipped her head to face the man again and yelled at him more.

"Don't get that into your head! Adonis!" and with that, she realized she was praising his looks even more, with crimson face, she looked down at her feet hoping the ground would just swallow her up and take her away from this embarrassment. Levy noting that that was enough teasing for the day, she dragged Lucy with her.

"hai hai, that's all for now. Everyone go please yourself somewhere else."

Rogue, who was watching the exchange humored himself by staring at his best friend who was openly attacked with flowery words, Sting was actually, currently blushing beet red, he turned his back away from the crowd after a moment she called him 'Adonis'. He had the knuckles on his left arm hide his mouth. More like smirking mouth.

* * *

Hope you liked it! leave a review


End file.
